House of Stuart
|head = Charles II|king(s) = |royals = Henriette of England †|affiliations = Kingdom of England|queen(s) = |name = House of Stuart 30px|image = Stuart.png|real name = House of Stuart / Stewart|parent family = Clan Stewart|kings = Charles II Charles I † James IV and I †|queens = Elizabeth Stuart (Bohemia)}}The House of Stuart '''was one of the Royal Families in England, Scotland and Ireland. They made 8 Kings and 1 Queen of Scotland and 4 Kings and 2 Queens of Great Britain and Ireland. Kings and Queens '''The Stuart produced Four Kings and Two Queens of Great Britain and Ireland: * James I (1603-1625) * Charles I (1625-1649) * Charles II (1660-1685) * James II (1685-1688) * William III (1688-1702) and Mary II (1688 -1694) * Queen Anne (1702-1714) The Stuart produced Eight Kings and One Queen of Scotland: * Robert II (1371-1390) * Robert III (1390-1406) * James I (1406-1437) * James II (1437-1460) * James III (1460-1488) * James IV (1488-1513) * James V (1513-1542) * Mary (1542-1567) * James VI (1567-1625) Members 1st Generation ElizabethStuart.jpeg|Queen Elizabeth (Bohemia) CharlesIEngland.jpeg|King Charles I 2nd Generation Charless.jpeg|link=Charles II of England|King Charles II HenrietteSeason.jpeg|link=Henriette of England|Duchess Henriette (Orléans) JamesIIEngland.jpeg|King James II History The House of Stuart had held the office of High Steward of Scotland since Walter FitzAlan in around 1150. The royal Stewart line was founded by Robert II whose descendants were kings and queens of Scotland from 1371 until the union with England in 1707. In 1503, James IV married Margaret Tudor, thus linking the royal houses of Scotland and England. Elizabeth I of England died without issue in 1603, and James IV's great grandson James VI of Scotland succeed the thrones of England and Ireland as James I in the Union of the Crowns. The Stuarts were monarchs of the British Isles and its growing empire until the death of Queen Anne in 1714, except for the period of the Commonwealth between 1649 and 1660. In total, nine Stewart/Stuart monarchs ruled Scotland alone from 1371 until 1603. The last ruler of Scotland alone was James VI, who became the first dual monarch of England and Scotland in 1603. Two Stuart queens ruled the isles following the Glorious Revolution in 1688: Mary II and Anne. Both were the Protestant daughters of James VII and II by his first wife Anne Hyde and the great-grandchildren of James VI and I. Their father had converted to Catholicism and his new wife gave birth to a son in 1688, who was brought up a Roman Catholic and preceded his half-sisters; so James was deposed by Parliament in 1689, in favour of his daughters. But neither had any children who survived to adulthood, so the crown passed to the House of Hanover on the death of Queen Anne in 1714 under the terms of the Act of Settlement 1701 and the Act of Security 1704. Historical Facts *Mary, Queen of Scots was brought up in France where she adopted the French spelling of the name Stewart (to Stuart). Sources Wikipedia / House of Stuart Category:Royal Houses Category:Kingdom of England Category:House of Stuart Category:Nobles Category:Europe